Morning Music
by animefreaketernally
Summary: Ciel has a request for Sebastian. Set a few nights after the party where they learn Sebastian can play the violin. Fluffiness mixed with the usual crazy and a touch of unexpected appearances. Tanaka seems to have disappeared too, why can't the author remember him?


Hey, this is a story my muse threw at me this morning while I was laying in bed, I hope you like it! :-)

* * *

><p>"I'm ready to retire now, Sebastian." Ciel said, standing up from his position at his desk.<p>

"Of course, my young Lord." Came the prompt reply from the prim and proper butler.

Ciel let Sebastian ready him for bed, to deep in his own thoughts to pay much attention.

"Are you alright?" The damned demon always knew when something was stressing him out, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

"Okay," another thing that pissed him off was when Sebastian was easygoing.

'Why does he always manage to make me upset and calm my nerves at the same time? I feel safe around him, yet I feel I can't trust him... such contradicting thoughts...' Ciel thought as he got into bed.

"Good night, my young Lord." Sebastian said as he was about to close the door.

"Wait," he said in his bossy tone. "I have a request."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to wake up to your voice in the morning, I want to wake up to music."

"Music?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, I will dig out the record player and-"

"No! I don't want the record player!" It brought back too many memories of his parents, and when they would all sit and listen together, Mother and Father sitting on the couch and him playing in front of the fireplace. "Not the record player..." he mumbled quietly.

"Then what music do you want to hear?" Sebastian asked, he had picked up on Ciel's distress, but knew it was best to brush past it and find a better topic.

"You. I want you to play for me Sebastian."

"Of course, my Lord."

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Mey-Rin loudly whispered to Baldroy and Finnian. They were currently peeking through the door to Ciel's room, being EXTREMELY subtle.<p>

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's Sebastian." Baldroy answered, not breaking his gaze from the odd sight that was before them.

Ciel was sitting up in his bed, drinking his morning tea, and Sebastian was standing near the bed, playing a beautiful melody on a violin. They were entranced at the sound, the beautiful sound wrapping them up and belittling every other thought in their brains.

"Wow!" Finny said, his eyes sparkling in wonder. "He sure is amazing!"

"That he is, that he is," Lau said, appearing out of nowhere.

"WHUH?!" The three dense servants exclaimed, sweat-dropping.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Baldroy asked, cross popping veins appearing on his forehead.

"Me? I just let myself in." The three didn't have time to react further because they realized with a start that the music had stopped and both Ciel and Sebastian were now staring at them.

"Oh! We're sorry young Lord, we were just appreciating the music, sorry to disturb you, we really are sorry!" The three apologized in unison, bowing frantically and trying not to look at Sebastian who was to happy-looking to be truly forgiving.

"It's quite alright," Sebastian said. "Though it is a shame I didn't get to finish playing for master." He looked meaningfully at the guilty party, who seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"Well then, stop dawdling and finish playing already, we haven't got all day, though you're the one who's always so keen on time." Ciel butted in, muttering the last part under his breath.

"Of course, my master." The music started up again, just as magnificently as it had been before. When he finished, Ciel put his teacup down.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel said after the butler had ushered everyone else out so he could dress the young noble.

"It is my job to serve you, I was only doing what my master asked of me." Sebastian said humbly.

"Say whatever you like," Ciel said dismissively. "Anyways, I will take my meals in my study, but otherwise I don't want to be bothered today."

"Of course, my Lord." Sebastian said, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Sebastian?"

"Yes?" He said, looking over his shoulder.

"_Personally_ escort Lau off the property will you? We wouldn't want him to interrupt my day."

"It will be my pleasure." Sebastian said as he left, smiling in a way that can most definitely ensure someone's demise.

Ciel chuckled, amused at his butler's excitement. When he heard Lau yelling as he thrown off the estate, it only brightened his already flourishing mood.


End file.
